


A Christmas Present

by witchybelle4u2



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybelle4u2/pseuds/witchybelle4u2
Summary: There was just one present left under the tree, one without a gift tag. Who was it for?





	A Christmas Present

Christmas morning dawned crisp and bright over the state of Ohio. Jenna was like a child, bounding down the stairs in her excitement to see what waited for her under the tree. Tyler followed more leisurely. He wasn't surprised in the least to find Josh had beaten them to the living room where their tree stood, glowing merrily in the corner.

“Merry Christmas!” Josh called. He bounced across the room to throw his arms around Jenna in a warm embrace.

“Merry Christmas to you, too!” Jenna returned Josh’s greeting with a grin every bit as wide as the one he wore.

Tyler shook his head. Jenna and Josh dove under the tree, laughing as they rummaged for presents that bore their names. With an amused half-grin, Tyler turned to wander into the kitchen so he could make a pot of coffee strong enough to get him through the upcoming festivities.

While Tyler busied himself in the kitchen, Jenna and Josh jostled playfully for space as they divided the large pile of presents under the tree into three smaller piles. Soon, there was just one present left, long and rectangular. The wrapping paper was different from the others. It had no gift tag. Jenna and Josh looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Did you buy this one?” Josh asked.

Jenna shook her head. “Not me. You?

“Nope.”

Together, they turned their heads to the doorway, where Tyler watched their antics with an amused grin. “Guilty,” was all he said before raising the cup he held to his lips. It was as though the sight of the cup was the signal to release the delicious aroma of roasted beans. Josh closed his eyes savoring the enticing scent, but he remained fixed to his spot on the carpet. Looked like the power of Christmas was greater than Josh' caffeine addiction…

“Well?” Josh said, bouncing on his knees. “Who's it for?”

“It's for me, right?” Jenna asked. “I always knew you loved me best.” She gave Tyler a saucy grin and batted her eyelashes at him.

Josh snorted. “Yeah, right!” he laughed. “Everyone knows Ty loves _me_ best!”

Jenna pulled a face at Josh. He retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her. Tyler gave a sigh of mock annoyance and rubbed a hand across his eyes as Jenna and Josh pretended to bicker over the present. By the time he opened his eyes again, Jenna had pinned Josh to the floor and was holding the brightly wrapped package high over his head.

“It's mine!”

“It's mine!”

“It's for both of you.”

They stopped to stare at Tyler. Confusion spread across their faces. Jenna rolled off Josh and looked down at the present. Tyler could practically hear what they were thinking. _Both of us? What could Ty have gotten for both of us that fits inside that box?_

“Ooh,” Jenna said. “Is it plane tickets? Are we going on vacation?”

Josh groaned. “We just toured _forever_ ,” he complained. “Oh!” He brightened. “Are we finally getting a kitten?”

“I told you, no cats!” Jenna insisted. “They're evil and they shed everywhere!”

“No, they're not!” Josh argued. “They're sweet and cuddly and...”

“No cats!” Tyler and Jenna said together, stopping Josh before he could go to his happy place, where a dozen kittens frolicked, unchecked, through their house.

Josh pouted. “Well,” he said. “What _is_ it?”

Tyler grinned mischievously. “You'll just have to open it and find out, won't you?”

Sulk forgotten, Josh turned to Jenna. “Together?” he asked.

“Of course!”

They each grabbed a corner of the wrapping paper and tugged. The festive paper tore away to reveal a plain white box underneath. Since Josh's nails were too short, Jenna had to use hers to break the tape that held the lid in place, meaning she got the first glimpse of their surprise. Her eyes widened.

“Lemme see!”

Jenna passed the box over to Josh who, looking inside, whistled loudly. “Whoa,” he said.

Reaching inside, his hand closed around the thick length of rubber and pulled it out. The box fell unnoticed to the floor. Josh and Jenna only had eyes for the bright red, eighteen-inch, double-ended dildo that bobbed in Josh's hand.

Jenna swallowed hard. “That's...”

“Big,” Josh finished.

The moment of awed silence that followed was broken when Josh tossed Jenna the dildo and jumped up. “I'll get the lube!” He dashed off in the direction of the bedroom they all shared.

Jenna was quick to follow. “No way,” she complained, “you always pick the salted caramel flavored one. I want cherry this time!”

Tyler gave the dozens of gifts that littered the living room floor a bemused glance before setting his cup on an end table and following his lovers upstairs to enjoy his Christmas present.


End file.
